Burning Love
by TheFirstLostGirl1987
Summary: Jessie lost her Dad to cancer recently. Her mum has to go away for the summer and so she's being sent to Camp Rock, can she heal there? Can a certain singer help her? Will love spark between the two? Read to find out. Shane/OC AU set in Camp Rock 1
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a bit of an AU fic to Camp Rock, with one of my own characters thrown in. Tell me what you think. **

**Enjoy. **

"Mum do I have to go to this camp?" I asked her.

"Honey, you love music. You can make your whole summer about music and this year that boy from Connect 3 is going to be teaching here." She told me.

I sighed. "Yeah Mum you said." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Jessie, I know it's not what you had in mind but…" Mum pleaded.

"It's great Mum. I'll see you later." I kissed her cheek and grabbed my bags and guitar case, climbing out of the car.

Mum smiled. "I'll see you at Final Jam." She waved as she pulled the car away.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I walked towards a board with cabin assignments on it and spotted my name under the name of a girl called Caitlyn. I was staying in cabin six, so I made my way over to that cabin.

It was empty when I got there but one of the two beds already had bags on it, so I took the other bed and sat down.

The door to the cabin opened and a girl walked in. "Hi, you must be Jessica. I'm Caitlyn."

"Hi." I greeted. "Erm I prefer Jessie. I mean everyone calls me it." I shrugged.

"I love your hair." Caitlyn complemented me.

I played with a strand of my dark pink hair. "Thanks." I glanced out the window.

"This your first year?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, I've been coming here for years now. You're going to love it here and I've heard the food is meant to be better this year." Caitlyn joked.

I smiled. "Cool. So what do you do?" I asked her.

"I'm a music editor." Caitlyn answered. "What about you?"

I flushed. "I'm in an Elvis tribute band." I nodded. "Yeah, I write music and play guitar but it all about the King, my friends The Queen." I joked.

"Oh that's really cool. Do you travel with the band?" She asked.

"Erm weddings and we played a couple of nights in a small hotel bar in Georgia last year, which was pretty cool." I nodded.

Caitlyn smiled. "Well you'll fit in here. What about your parents? Are they in the music business?" She asked sitting on her bed.

I shook my head. "Well my Dad used to own a fifties slash sixties themed diner, basically where I learnt to sing and my Mum is a costume designer for concerts and shows and stuff. So I guess we're kind of in the music business. Mum had to go to Australia last minute so she got me a place here." I shrugged. "What about you?"

"My parents are music producers, kind of runs in the family." Caitlyn smiled. "Do you wanna head down to dinner?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"So are you going to sing at Open Night Jam?" Caitlyn asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know maybe." I answered. "What about you?" I asked.

Caitlyn smiled. "I'd like to."

We arrived at the mess hall and went to get our burgers. We got our food and then went and sat down. "So have you heard that Shane Gray is going to be here this year?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'd heard." I nodded. "I've never really been into their music. I mean since I was born I was surrounded by The Beatles and Elvis and The Monkees and The Kinks. I think the newest stuff on my iPod is from the eighties." I joked.

"Really?" Caitlyn asked, raising her eyebrows.

I nodded. "Yeah I just never got into 'modern' music." I shrugged.

"What's your favourite song?" Caitlyn asked.

I smiled. "Definitely Burning Love by Elvis. That's our closing number and was one of the first songs I ever learnt." I laughed. "Yeah most six year olds were learning nursery rhymes, I was learning Lord Almighty, I feel my temperature rising." I sang.

Caitlyn laughed. "Cool. When did you know you wanted to be a singer?" She asked.

"I think when I was about seven. I was in the diner with my Dad and we were singing to Penny Lane by The Beatles and he was teaching me how to play it on the guitar and I just remember being so happy." I shrugged. "What about you?"

"I knew since I was born." Caitlyn joked.

I laughed.

After dinner, we made our way to Open Night Jam. "You should sign up." Caitlyn motioned to the sign up sheet.

I shook my head. "Maybe at the next Jam." I answered.

"Alright but I'm going to get you to perform soon." Caitlyn told me.

A girl walked over to us. "Hi Caitlyn." She greeted.

"Hi Mitchie, this is Jessie. Jessie this is Mitchie." Caitlyn introduced us.

"Hi." Mitchie smiled at me. "Nice hair."

"Thanks." I flushed slightly. "So are you getting up there tonight?" I asked her.

Mitchie shook her head. "No, you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Maybe next time."

"Jessie is in an Elvis tribute band." Caitlyn put in.

"Wow that is so cool. My parents love Elvis." Mitchie told me.

I laughed. "Yeah, I hear that a lot." I cleared my throat, well I'm going to go back to the cabin and chill. See you guys later." I waved and walked off.

I headed back to the cabin and grabbed my guitar. I chewed on my lower lip and then decided to head down to the beach, hopefully it would be a bit quieter there, since everyone would still be at Open Night Jam.

I walked down to the beach and sat down on the sand. I strummed a few chords humming to myself. "I'm gonna watch you shine. Gonna watch you grow. Gonna paint a sign so you'll always know. As long as one and one is two. There could never be a father loves his daughter more than I love you." I sighed and stared out at the lake.

"Wow, that's really good."

I jumped and spun around to see a guy stood there.

"Sorry." He walked over and sat down. "Is that an original?" He asked.

I shrugged. "My Dad wrote it for me when I was six." I answered.

"Your dad must be a really cool guy." He smiled.

I sighed and nodded. "He was."

"Was?"

"He died of cancer last year." I told him.

He flinched. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I miss him a lot but he wouldn't want me to give up on my dream of being a singer." I answered.

"You want to be a singer?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm kind of in an Elvis tribute band." I chuckled.

"Really, you like the King?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I basically grew up listening to the King. My dad owned a fifties/sixties themed diner and I was always in there singing along to the music with him." I sighed.

He nodded. "Yeah, my dad would always be playing an Elvis record." He smiled. "What's your favourite song?" He asked.

"Burning love." I answered.

"Definitely. Followed closely by…"

"Jailhouse Rock." We said together and laughed.

"I'm Jessie." I held out my hand.

"I'm Shane." He introduced himself.

My eyes widened and then I just smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Shane." I shook his hand.

Shane frowned. "What you're screaming fan girl on me?" He joked.

I shrugged. "Ah if only you were Elvis." I joked back.

He laughed. "If only." He sighed. "Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"Sure." I nodded. "Well I really should be going. Big day tomorrow." I smiled.

"Yeah. See you around Jessie." He waved to me and headed down the beach.

I walked back to my cabin to find Caitlyn already asleep. I changed into my pyjamas and fell onto the bed, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

I sat in singing class, everyone else was clapping to the beat of a drum and dancing. I sank in my seat next to Caitlyn and chewed on my lower lip. The door opened and Brown walked in.

"Wo. If the class is a rocking, I'm a glad I came knocking." He told us.

Everyone laughed.

"So let's hear what I'm working with this year?" He looked around. "Who'd like to sing first?"

Everyone's hands shot in the air, except for mine and Mitchie's, the girl from last night. Brown pointed his finger. "Enie, meanie minie." He pointed at me. "You."

I looked up. "Me?" I questioned.

"Can't argue with the finger." He smiled.

"I'll do it." A girl at the front said.

"Ah the finger picked her." He pointed at me.

I stood up and moved to the front of the class. "Ok." I cleared my throat. "Oh so you think you know me now…"

"Ok. I know you're singing a solo but it's so low, I can barely hear it." Brown smiled. "Let it rip." He patted me on the shoulder.

I closed my eyes. Ok just think you're back in Georgia. "Mummy they call me names, they wouldn't let me play, I'd run home sit and cry almost everyday. Hey Jessica you look like an alien with green skin you don't fit in this playpen. Oh they pulled my hair, they took away my chair. I'd clip it in and pretend that I didn't care. Hey Jessica you're so funny, you've got teeth just like bugs bunny. Oh so you think you know me now. Have you forgotten how, you would make me feel when you dragged my spirit down. But thank you for the pain, it made me raise my game and I'm still rising. I'm still rising yeah. So make your jokes, go for broke, blow your smoke, but whose laughing now. But whose laughing now." I stopped singing.

"Wow, that's good. Is that an original?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Yeah. I mean I know it's not brilliant but…"

"Hey it's good." Brown told me. "High five."

I left the class quickly and made my way back to the cabin. I changed into my swimming costume and a pair of shorts. I grabbed my backpack putting in a book, my journal, my iPod, a towel and a bottle of water.

I walked out to a secluded part of the lake again and slipped off my shorts. I pulled my towel out of my bag and rested my bag under my towel by a tree. I glanced around and saw no one around. I walked over to the diving board and jumped into the cool water. I swam down and the back up to the surface for air, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Hey water bug." A voice called.

I turned in the water and saw Shane stood on the decking. I swan over to him. "Hey." I greeted him.

"Shouldn't you be in a class?" Shane asked me.

I shook my head. "Afternoon classes are dance classes and I can't dance." I told him.

"How come?" He asked.

"Long story." I answered. "So are you going to join me?" I smirked.

Shane shook his head. "Not today."

"Spoil sport." I jumped out of the water onto the decking. I brushed hair off my face.

Shane was staring at my legs.

I glanced down. "I know they're hideous aren't they?" I sighed.

"I'm sorry." Shane blinked and looked up at my face. "What happened?" Shane asked me.

I walked over to the tree to get my towel and wrapped it around my legs, sitting on the sand. Shane sat next to me. "When I was thirteen I was in a car accident and broke both my legs in two places, also smashed up my left hip." I told him. "I was in a wheelchair for nearly two years after that and even now I can't do everything, like dancing."

Shane moved a little closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I replied. "Why aren't _you_ in classes?"

"I didn't sign up for this." Shane pointed out.

I frowned. "Yeah but a lot of kids did and they've been looking forward to learning from the famous Shane Gray." I nudged him playfully.

Shane sighed. "Sometimes I hate being Shane Gray. Sometimes I just want to be just Shane."

I smiled. "Then be him. Fuck everyone else. Just be whoever you want to be. Why be miserable to make everyone else happy?" I questioned.

He frowned. "I guess… I just started acting like the label and everyone else expected me to act." Shane sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The sad part is I don't know how to be just Shane anymore." He sighed.

"You'll find him again." I told him and kissed his cheek. "I'm already quite well acquainted with him." I got up and grabbed my bag and walked away.

I walked down to the lake with my guitar later that evening after the camp fire and sat down.

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **


End file.
